Sonic Underground Reboot
by amuletjack
Summary: *Summary is at the end of introduction. Rated T for later violence, possible alcohol consumption and sexual/sensual reference/content. That and I'm paranoid.
1. Intro

Sonic Underground Reboot

Re-Characterizations:

Sonic the Hedgehog - A speedy hedgehog, though he was thought to have been the best member of the Sonic Underground, until he was captured by Dr. Robotnik. Now Sonic is held hostage and he must wait until his siblings come and save him. He still is able to maintain his upbeat and sassy attitude despite all the bad things going on with him. He gets interrogated and tortured relentlessly by Robotnik for information but he never breaks and Robotnik only keeps him alive in hopes that he will get resistance intel out of him. He is the lead guitarist in Sonic Underground.

Sonia the Hedgehog - A master of engineering and extremely enthusiastic when it comes to machines. Sonia is the object of many men's affections, though she isn't always aware of it. She is very smart and sassy by nature. She also likes to make fun of Shadow as, in her opinion, it's fun to watch him squirm. Sonia has had years of acrobatic training. She can be sadistic at times, but she does truly care about her family and friends. She can be a little prissy at times, since she grew up slightly spoiled. Sonia is a very skilled martial artist. She is the keyboardist in Sonic Underground.

Manic the Hedgehog - This hedgehog grew up a master pickpocket, Manic is a skilled mechanic and enjoys modifying the gadgets that they find and the ones his sister Sonia engineers. He is a huge flirt and will flirt with basically flirt with anyone other than Dr. Robotnik or his family. Like his siblings, he is very sassy and mischievous by nature. Manic enjoys taking people's stuff without their knowledge and waiting to see how long it takes for them to notice. He enjoys teasing Viper for getting flustered over his flirtatious nature towards her. He is the drummer in Sonic Underground.

Knuckles the Echidna - A strong red echidna, he is close friends with the Sonic Underground, and he very clearly is in love with the member Sonia. Knuckles is the current guardian of the Master Emerald and an active member of the resistance. He is somewhat hot-tempered and gullible, but fiercely loyal to his friends as well as being a tough individual.

Dr. Robotnik - The main antagonist of the story, a cold and calculating evil mastermind. He has an intimidating demeanor and a ruthless attitude, he can and will eliminate anything that gets in his way. Robotnik could be considered a sociopath for his complete lack of an emotional connection to anything, he wouldn't care if the world around him burned to the ground, just so long as it was his to command. He strongly hates the Sonic Underground and the resistance wishing for nothing more than their complete eradication.

Dingo - An unintelligent but optimistic Mobian bulldog. Dingo harbors strong romantic feelings for Sonic's sister Sonia. The bulldog is actually quite sweet when you're on his good side, but the members of Sonic Underground aren't fond of him because of his siding with Robotnik, maybe one day he might leave Robotnik and aid the resistance…?

Sleet - A sneaky Mobian wolf with a constant double side to everything that he does. He works alongside an unintelligent mobian bulldog named Dingo. Sleet is greedy and sleazy by nature, he is completely willing to backstab even Dr. Robotnik if he thinks it will benefit him in some way.

Queen Aleena - The hedgehog mother of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic and queen of Mobotropolis. Aleena has a kind and gentle demeanor and an optimistic outlook on the future. Not much else is known about the queen as she avoids contact with those associated with the Sonic Underground to protect them from the bad ending in the prophesy.

Uncle Chuck - A kind and jovial middle-aged hedgehog, he acted as a family figure for Sonic growing up until he was captured and roboticised. Chuck was later found by Tails who reprogrammed him to have his original personality and hopefully recover his memories from when he was alive.

Trevor - A young member f the resistance, he is an ace pilot and well-trained mechanic. He cares greatly for the safety of Sonic and tries to help the main team out whenever he can.

Bartleby - A snooty aristocrat with a strong fondness of Sonia. He is a complete coward and will do anything to keep Robotnik from disliking him. He hates Sonia's brothers due to them being "unmannered buffoons".

Cyrus - A young Mobian lion with a highly intelligent mind and a gift with technology. He often helps out with missions that the hedgehogs go on for technological support if Sonia is out of commission.

New Characters:

Shadow the Hedgehog - Shadow is a very arrogant hedgehog by nature, but due to some scaring things that happened in his past, he never allows himself to get to big of a head. He is a sharp-shooter. Manic will steal his guns on many different occasions to see his reaction. He has a very close relationship with the other Sonic Underground members. While he will never admit it, he absolutely adores his golden retriever puppy Maria. He also seems to enjoy the company of Cream or Amy, as they remind him of someone from his past, but he never says who it is. He is the lead singer of Sonic Underground.

Amy Rose - A very sweet, but short-tempered, pink Mobian hedgehog. She wields a giant hammer and is surprisingly strong. She joined the main team because they saved her from being roboticised and she had nowhere else to go. She admires the Sonic Underground greatly for saving her. She has a bit of a love-hate relationship with Shadow because of his tendency to tease her for her somewhat naive nature. Manic will mainly flirt with her and Viper, though Amy is typically completely oblivious to it.

Miles 'Tails' Prower - A yellow Mobian fox, Tails is a mechanical genius and an engineer as well, he and Sonia typically work together on projects for the team. He views Sonia and Manic as the older siblings he never had. He has the ability to fly by spinning his two tails like a propeller. He is very upbeat and innocent. Tails is very persistent and he has a very can-do kind of personality. He has a small crush on Cream Bunny, who is completely unaware of that fact.

Cream Bunny - A calm little Mobian bunny who believes with all her heart that one day the resistance will rise victorious and become free. Her innocent and hopeful nature reminds most of happier days. Cream is friends with almost everyone in the resistance. Although she is young, she wants to help the team in the fight for freedom and so she has learned a lot about technology and mechanics from Tails to be more useful. Cream mostly stays in the Sanctuary.

Ray the Flying Squirrel - A yellow Mobian squirrel with a very comedic personality. He always tries his hardest to keep the team happy and laughing. He doesn't get along very well with Shadow. He was Sonic's childhood friend and so he joined the team to help them look for him. He, as well as Knuckles, has a slight crush on Sonia. He often will go on missions that involve a lot high up action.

Sally Acorn - Sally is the princess of the neighboring kingdom, which was already taken over by Dr. Robotnik. She will occasionally come in to help them take down big robot or weapon plants. She is a very kind and gentle chipmunk, she does tend to come off as condescending to those who don't know her well, but that is mostly due to her being a natural leader and so she tends to take charge without running it by anyone. She somewhat admires Sonic and wants to help his friends save him.

Bunnie Rabot - The best friend and personal guard of Sally. A pale brown Mobian rabbit with a very motherly nature. She loves small children. She will sometimes talk about a boy from her home country who is sweet on her. Bunnie was half roboticised and so now she has a robotic lower-half and arm. This fact has crushed her dreams of one day becoming a mother herself.

Emerl - The Prototype of a robot version of Sonic made by Robotnik. Emerl was originally sent to kill the Sonic Underground, but he was built to learn through basic logic and he observed Cream seeing how happy she was and how happy those around her were, and so he figured that happiness is attained through hopefulness. This understanding made him decide on his own to severe all ties with Robotnik and help out the little rabbit girl Cream.

Metal Sonic - The final product of Robotnik's experiment with making a robot version of Sonic. Metal was not programmed to learn on his own due to what happened with his prototype. Though when he was sent to the members of Sonic Underground he was taken out by a rock shot by Manic that knocked his power supply out, this ended in Tails and Sonia reprogramming him to be self aware and capable of learning on his own. And so he joined the resistance and Robotnik gave up on the robot Sonic idea.

Lupe - The young leader of a small pack of Mobian wolves. She is skilled with machines and combat. She is very spiritual and wise by nature. She loves nature and all sorts of plants. She is an active member of the resistance and a close friend of Viper and Amy's.

Viper - A calico Mobian cat. Viper is somewhat self-conscious about her appearance. She is extremely flexible and graceful in her movements. She loves music and will often times listen when Sonia, Manic, and Shadow play. She is very sympathetic towards those in the resistance with little to support themselves with. She hates being limited by anything from clothing restricting her movement to Robotnik restricting her freedom. She gets extremely flustered when people compliment her, Manic will flirt with her very often because of this fact as well as Shadow if he's bored enough.

New Plot:

Sonic has been captured by Dr. Robotnik, but for some reason Robotnik won't roboticise the hedgehog, and the prophesy has changed, the fourth member of the council is no longer their mother but a strange black hedgehog they'd never seen before. Now Sonia, and Manic must save Sonic with the help of a few new friends. A mysterious black hedgehog called Shadow joins them on this journey, along with a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, a calico cat named Viper, a yellow fox named Tails, and a yellow squirrel named Ray. Together, this group works to try and save Sonic and take down the Robotnik empire.

*Note: Viper is the only fan character here, all the others are canon in at least one sonic medium.


	2. Prologue

Sonic could feel the wind rushing over his skin as he ran swiftly to the nearby robot factory. He, Sonia, and Manic were on a mission to destroy the factory, but Sonic showed up late to their meeting place and his siblings had to start the mission without the speedy hedgehog. Now Sonic had to move as fast as he could to try and make up for lost time. All was going according to plan, until, a strange robot about Sonic's size showed up. It was orange and yellow with glowing blue eyes, and a suspicious air surrounded it.

"Hey! Metal Head!" Sonic shouted, successfully capturing its attention. "What are supposed to do, cut Robotnik's hair?" Sonic mocked, smirking cockily as he started running circles around the bot. "If you were sent to stop me, I'm not impressed," the hedgehog continued, now laughing a little.

Suddenly, the robot started dashing towards Sonic at a speed nearly rivaling that of said hedgehog's. The robot grabbed onto one of the quills on the back of Sonic's head and smashed his head into the ground with such great force that the ground cracked underneath of them from the blow. Slowly, the robot lifted Sonic up by the neck and looked him straight in the eye. One thing kept going through Sonic's mind as this happened, "I let them down." All he could think about was how he let his brother and sister down, and he couldn't do anything about it.

A static-y monotone voice came out of a speaker attached to the robot's mouth saying, "Emerl has defeated you, blue hedgehog." Then Sonic felt a sharp pain in his head as the robot knocked him out.

Pacing back and forth, Sonia was muttering some nonsense about machines to herself, like she always did when she was stressed out. Manic on the other hand just kept on replaying the footage trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed on the screen. "I can't believe it," Manic whispered, eyes still wide-open in shock.

Sonia stopped pacing, turned to Manic clenching her fists and cried out, "We have to go back! He's our brother; we can't just leave him behind!" tears started forming in the corners of her eyes as she said this. "He could die, or worse, get roboticised and forced to fight us!" Her tears spilled out onto her cheeks and the dark pink hedgehog started sobbing loudly in despair.

All Manic could do was hug his sister and whisper calming words to her like, "He'll be okay," or "We'll get him back," trouble was, Manic wasn't sure that he believed it himself. And so the two siblings sat there in the van holding each other wishing for their brother to be safe.

Shaking his head lightly, Sonic awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I? _He asked himself looking around groggily._ Oh yeah, that weird robot came out of nowhere and caught me. How did it keep up with me? _Sonic thought to himself getting reoriented with his surroundings. It was only then that he realized his wrists and ankles were chained to the wall, keeping him from moving very much. _Great,_ he thought sarcastically.

Deep laughter could be heard from the open doorway, and then Dr. Robotnik entered the dark room along with the orange and yellow robot. "It's good to see you again, hedgehog," Robotnik spoke with a menacing tone in his voice. "I believe you have already met Emerl, he is a new addition to my forces. Emerl was modeled after your speed actually, you should be flattered that I did something like that for you." The robot, Emerl, walked slowly and menacingly towards Sonic, his glowing eyes becoming more apparent in the dimly lit room. "He is also programmed to learn from his surroundings, and copy the techniques of those he fights, so you'll never truly beat him," Robotnik commented before adding, "Emerl, you what to do, don't stop until he gives up the information on the resistance." Dr. Robotnik then left the room leaving Sonic at the mercy of Emerl.


	3. Chapter 1

It had been a month since Sonic had been captured by Robotnik's new robot, and things were still somber with Sonia and Manic. The two searched restlessly for their brother wishing that they could find him.

On a mission they were assigned by the resistance, Sonia saw something strange through the optic sensor of a robot she had hacked into and reprogrammed. The dark pink hedgehog could have sworn that she saw a girl dressed in black sneaking around with a bag of something tied around her waist. But the girl disappeared into thin air after a second. _I need to get some sleep,_ Sonia thought to herself rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep. Ever since the incident, neither she nor Manic could get much sleep.

"What's wrong, sis?" Manic asked noticing Sonia's perplexed expression.

She shook her head slowly in response saying, "Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

The green hedgehog cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What did you think you saw?" he inquired.

Sonia turned back to the robot's control screen and responded saying, "I thought I saw a girl, but she was only on screen for a second, I was probably just seeing things."

"What if you weren't?" Sonia simply shrugged in response to that. "Well, was she cute?" Manic asked a sly grin on his face. His sister raised an eyebrow at him as though to say, "Really?" He raised his hands defensively. "Just curious, I'm a guy, what do you expect?" Manic said grinning.

Sonia sighed got up and smacked Manic upside the head. "I don't know, she was wearing a mask, besides, that's not what we're supposed to be focusing on right now," she lectured before sitting back down by the controls.

The green hedgehog rubbed the back of his head to try and soothe the pain. "Okay, okay, geez," Manic said slightly annoyed. He glared at the back of his sister's head until he heard soft choked back sobs coming from her shaking figure. "I know you're still upset that he's gone, but I don't that he wants us to change ourselves over it," said Manic placing a hand on Sonia's shoulder comfortingly. Suddenly, the robot factory burst into light and fire and the robot control screen showed nothing but static.

"What just happened?" Sonia cried in shock. At the foot of the hill, there stood the girl on the screen looking at the burning factory. "Hey you," Sonia called to the girl. She turned to face the two hedgehogs, her mask pulled down now. She looked surprised to see the hedgehog siblings.

"You weren't supposed to see me, no one was supposed to see me," the girl, now identified as a cat, said softly, eyes wide open in terror. She started running away quickly, but tripped on some debris from the wreckage of the factory. "Oof," the cat grunted as she hit the ground.

Manic jogged down the hill and grabbed onto the arm of the cat girl as she was standing up. "I think that you have some explaining to do, cutie," Manic said winking flirtatiously at the girl, causing a dark red blush to bloom across her face. "Come on, I don't bite, normally," he added laughing slightly at his own joke. This just caused the girl to blush even darker and start stuttering awkwardly.

"I-I-I d-don't, y-you shouldn't, p-p-please, l-let me g-go," the cat girl stuttered trying to squirm out of the hedgehog boy's grasp.

Manic chuckled lightly at the girl's attempt at getting away. "No can do, babe, not until you tell me who you are and what someone like you would be doing in a place like this," Manic said smirking flirtatiously.

Sonia then came down the hill. "Good, you caught her. Now, miss, could you tell us who you are?" she asked the cat politely.

The cat looked back and forth between the two and finally said, "O-okay, fine, my name is Viper, I'm here due to . . . personal matters. Can you let me go now?" Viper blew a tuft of orange fur out of her face as Manic let go of her arm. "Now it's my turn, who are you two?" Viper questioned standing to her full height.

"We are the Sonic Underground, short stuff," Manic answered, seeing how short the cat actually was, she only just barely reached his collar discounting her ears. "And we're here on a mission from the resistance, but you did all the work for us," Manic continued.

Viper frowned in confusion. "I thought there were three members of Sonic Underground, why is there only two of you? The third wasn't inside, was he?" Viper asked with sudden distress. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Calm down, he wasn't in there. Actually, Sonic was captured by Robotnik about a month back," Sonia explained gently, smiling at Viper. "Viper, you wouldn't happen to know where Robotnik might keep prisoners of war, would you." Sonia asked with a little hope in her voice.

The calico held her chin in thought, and then she shook her head after a second or two. "But I do know some people who might," said Viper after seeing Sonia's disappointed expression. "They're all in the resistance, so you might know them," Viper explained.

"How do you know them? As far as I'm aware, you aren't a part of the resistance," Sonia questioned raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

Viper smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "Let's just say, I have my ways, and leave it at that." As she said this Manic draped an arm around her shoulders, effectively making the cat girl jump and blush.

"Then introduce us to these mysterious contacts of yours," Manic beamed, grinning confidently.


End file.
